True Love's Heart
by AngelofDarkness01
Summary: Just a little story I was thinking of so plz comment and tell me what you think k. Okay so Basiclly it mostly follows Kyo and Tohru through out thier lives.
1. Chapter 1:The Begining

Okay so this is my first fanfcition about Fruits Basket. Please bear with me as sometimes it might get a bit heated and become not suitable for young readers. I'm new so the fanfic might be short depending on how much free time I have so hope you like it and please review. _When you see this type of writing it's their thoughts._ When they are actually speaking it's normal writing.

This story takes place two years after high school graduation for Kyo,Yuki,Tohru. While Momiji and

Hatsuharu is one year after after graduation. So you can guess and Hiro and Kisa are at with school.

The normal couples of Fruits Basket because I like them the way they are. So without further interruptions by me please enjoy.

True Love's Heart

Chapter 1

Kyo's P.O.V.:

_'I'm so damn nervous why can't I just spit it out like Yuki did with Machi when he asked her to marry him.'_ I thought over and over to myself as I held a ring in the palm of my hand just waiting for the right moment to ask Tohru Honda to marry me. "Why am I being a damn coward?" I growled because that's exactly what I felt like,a coward. _'We are meant to be together so why is it taking me so long. I got the ring last week and I haven't worked up enough courage yet to ask the woman of my dreams to spend the rest of her life with me.'_ Ran through my mind for the hundreth time. "Kyo I'm home!" The sweet irresistible,sexy voice called to me. "Hi baby." I called out to her and quickly hid the ring back in it's box then put it in my back pocket hearing her footsteps coming down the hall towards our bedroom. When the door opened and revealed the most beautiful girl I have ever seen my heart stopped for a few seconds. "You okay Kyo?" She asked tilting her head to the side and her chestnut colored hair fell like a waterfall around her gorgeous face along with those lost,clueless brown eyes staring at me. "Ugh,yeah I am just amazed that your still with me even though I still act like I did when I was a teenager sometimes." I blurted out almost stumbling over the words as they left my mouth then sighed and ran a hand through my unusual orange hair. She just giggled at me and walked over to me wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing with so much love and passion that I couldn't help but move over to the bed while she still had her arms around me and her soft lips still against mine. _'Ugh,why dose she have to do this to me. She knows I can't control myself when she kisses me like this.'_ I thought but just decided to brush it off as I manged to untangle myself from her embrace and sit on the bed motioning her with a seductive smile to come and join me. She did of course and I know she was anxious as well. So for the next four hours we spent nothing more then making sweet passionate love to each other and when we were done we just lied there with her head resting on my chest and me stroking her hair while covered by the covers only to be interrupted by her getting out of bed and picking up our clothes so they could be washed later on. When she reach my pants thats when I got nervous because the box fell out of my back pocket when she shook them out because they were a little dirty from the dojo. _'Oh no! Damn it! She found it!'_ I shouted in my head. "Kyo what's this?" She asked me picking up the box and eying me questionably. "Well there is no point in hiding it now Tohru isn't it." I sighed getting out of bed and walking to her. "I didn't want to do this naked but you found the box so I can't hide it any longer." I sheepishly said and took the box from her hand and simply got down on one knee and opened the box revealing the whit gold heart shaped diamond ring. She gasped when she saw it and sat back down on the bed so I took the ring out then took her left hand and placed it on her ring finger and took a deep breathe. "Tohru Honda will you do me the honors and marry me?" I popped the question looking into her eyes with my crimson eyes. She looked at the ring the back at me a few times then she said the answer I've been waiting for, "Yes, I will marry you Kyo." I smiled and felt a great big weight has been lifted from my shoulders and I kissed her but she broke it after a few seconds. I just looked at her confused and she sighed,smiling at me. "Did you forget that were meeting everybody at the the Shigure's house?" "You had to remind me of that didn't you. Just kill the moment by saying we have to meet everyone at that damn perverted dog's house." I complained only to get laughed at by her so we got up and got on new clean clothes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:In the dog house/Family revealings

When Tohru and I got to that pervert's house I could tell something was up and it bugged me because I hasd a feeling to run and my sweet Tohru's grip on my hand made stay by her side. "Hel~o!" I heard someone say from the entrance way of my old prison. 'Damn it!' I Shouted at myself inside my head as that kimono wearing dog came into view from where his voice came from that made my skin crawl. "Shigure-san!" Tohru happily exclaimed releasing my hand and running to him to give him a hug which he gladly accepted. "Hello my dear sweet Tohru how is everything going? Has that mean Kyo-kun treating you?" Shigure blabbed on and on and on asking her question after question after question until I just tuned them out while she gave quick and short replies to him. It wasn't until I was brought back to reality by something striking me in the head that I was able to look at the object or should I say holder of the object that gave me a rude awaking. "Hello baka." A cool calm voice said while holding a book. "Hello Yuki." I said through a forced grin with clenched teeth. He saw my expression and laughed then a somewhat round Machi came into veiw. "Hello Kyo-kun." Machi smiled sweetly and bowed slightly. "Ugh...Hi Machi." I replied awkwardly. "Get up baka." Yuki smirked then went over to Tohru with Machi on his heels. "Damn you Yuki." I muttered under my breath as I got up and dusted myself off. As Machi,Yuki, and my Tohru chattered away I decided to wander off and see if I couldn't find my dear cousin Haru. I only had to go to the back of the house to find him with Rin sitting on his lap. "Get a room you two." I jokingly said only to receive a glare from Rin and a cocky grin from Haru.

~Flashback/Yuki's P.O.V.~

Four months ago-

"Machi,babe you here?" I called from the entrance of our house while taking off my shoes. "I'm in here Yuki!" I heard her call from our bedroom. I shrugged and went to our bedroom to find her sitting on our bed with her back to me holding something. "Machi something wrong?" I asked cautiously standing in the doorway. "Ugh yeah..." She said then trailed off. "No something is wrong with you so what is it Machi?" I stated and started to panic. "Ok calm down already Yuki," she paused slightly then continued "OK you know how we have been married for a year now and recently started thinking about starting a family well think of it as 'mission accomplished'." She said then got up holding a white stick with a little pink plus sign on it and a huge smile on her face. "Y-y-y-you mean that I'm going to be a f-f-f-f-father?" I stuttered and for a lack of better words. She nodded and came over to me and I pulled her into a big bear hug then dropped to my knees infront of her an kissed her flat stomach.

~End flashback/back to Kyo's P.O.V.~

When we were all here and settled inside the house that damn Yuki was standing in front of all of us with timid Machi standing next to him. "OK everyone is probably wondering why Machi is a bit bigger than the last time you saw her..." he trailed off them Machi sighed and shook her head. "Well anyway since Yuki is not going to finish I will its because Yuki and I are pregnant and I'm about four months. So sorry for not telling you when we found out but we wanted to wait until everyone was gathered." She finished then sighed while Yuki nodded then they sat back down. As everyone congratulated them I zoned out and thought of the day I make Tohru my wife.


	3. Announcement

OK for the people who have reviewed and commented on True Love's Heart I thank you and the people who like are commenting and saying they like it and I'm sorry for not updating for so long it's just that I have been busy but please bear with me and I hope you all will enjoy the story.

P.S.

Special thanks to Esther-Chan,hope-kylie-4eva,and Emo-BOTDF-Luvr for encouraging to write more. (which hopefully will be very soon)


	4. Chapter 3: Everybody knows now

"Kyo-Ku~n!" I heard someone say snapping me out of my thoughts only to be face to face with that damn perverted dog. "The hell you want pervert!?" I growled at him only to get a whiny 'Kyo-Kun is being mean' from him. "Great now I've gone and done it." I thought then let out a sigh while he went to Tohru. "Oi! Kyo-Kun how have you been?" A familiar voice asked me with a slight smile. I immediately perked up when I saw him. "Sensai!" I Shouted jumping up and tackle-hugged him like when I used to do as a child. "Long time no see Kyo-Kun." He chuckled. I only nodded then wondered why he was here until I realized I was still on top of him. I quickly got off and helped him up. "So I see the dojo is doing good other wise you and wouldn't be here." He smiled warmly at me. "Yeah everything is going fine and the dojo is couldn't be more amazing." I smiled but almost tripping over the words when they left my mouth. "Good. Now where is ?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously and I couldn't answer because I didn't even have a clue. "Ummm..." I said uncomfortably and shrugged my shoulders. "Kyo!" I heard my name being called then turned around to see the most beautiful girl coming towards me. "I have to tell sensai about Tohru and I being engaged now." I though then nodded to myself that I will tell him before we leave tonight. Tohru came up and hugged me then kissed me. "Hello sensai." She greeted him warmly then gave him a hug aswell. "Ah hello . How have you been lately?" He asked smiling at her. "Great because I have Kyo here with me." She smiled tilting her head slightly to the left making hair cascade down like a chestnut colored waterfall. "That's good." He said then left to were Haru and Rin are at. "Damn it! Hey sensai wait for a moment please!" I called after him and he returned with a curious look on his face. "What is it Kyo-kun?" He asked with his voice full of fatherly concern. ""Ugh...well I don't know how to put this so I'll just come out and say it. Tohru and I are engaged." I managed to say with a shaky voice and I didn't notice that everything died down and everyone somehow moved to the main room without me noticing them. "OMG!" A girl shouted which I could only presume as Kisa. Yuki and Machi (more Yuki than Machi though) had their mouths hanging open with a completely and utterly shocked look on their face which gave me satisfaction. Ritsu and Hatori were the first to come up to us and congratulate us. "Congrats you two." Both said in unison and a warm smile each. "Thank you." Tohru smiled back just as warmly while I just nodded. So after a few hours later and I looked at my watch and it said 10:30 p.m. Then I suddenly realized that we have been here for almost six hours but now it seems like everything is dying down and people are going home. So we all said out goodbyes and we all went home. The car ride back home was oddly a quite and peacful one which I just held Tohru's hand and drove us home with the others. "You tired Kyo?" Tohru asked as we pulled into our driveway. "No,why?" I asked then I realized why she asked me and I just smiled seductively at her. "You wanna o something don't you?" I asked her and she blushed slightly but nodded.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4:A little romance

OK so I did warn you guys that if I made a chapter adultish I would warn you so here is the warning because this chapter is going to contain sex and its going to go into detail so if you don not like stories like that then I am terribly sorry because I have warned you in the beginning so without further interuptions by me please enjoy

When I saw that beautiful blush slowly creep up into her cheeks and her nod that made my 'special member' wake up. "Lets go inside then Tohru." I smiled then got out and went over to help her out of her side of the car. "Kyo-" She was beginning to say until I put my index finger to her soft lips then replaced my finger with my lips and kissed her deeply. "Shall we go inside?" I whispered against her mouth and she just moaned a bit which I eagerly accepted as a 'yes'. So I took her hand in mine breaking our kiss then led her inside locking the door behind us then up to our room. Once we were in our room I shut the door then practically ran to her kissing her up and down her neck and jaw-line. "Kyo please..." She whispered then trailed off only to have her continued into a moan which made my 'special member' even harder to the point that it was begging to get out of its cage. "What do you want me to do to you baby?" I smiled seductively at her. "Touch me please!" She whispered but was trying to scream it at me. 'Don't have to tell me twice' I thought to myself. I picked her up and gently laid her down on our bed then I got on my knees in front of her and slowly started to remove her socks then I un-buttoned her pants and slowly and tortuously removed them until she was just in her underwear and top. "Please Kyo." She begged me as she looked down at me with lust clouding her eyes. "OK baby. Just relax and let me do the work here." I said with a seductive edge to my voice. I then stood up and took off my shirt throwing it to the floor then my own socks until I was just in my jeans which I now un-buttoned and -un-zipped. I got back down on my knees in-between her legs and hooked my finger into her panties then pulled them down and threw them onto the floor as well. I grabbed both of her legs and out them on my shoulders with my hand spread her open inviting my in. My tongue darted out and I began licking her sweet-tasting pussy especially her swollen clit. "Oh god Kyo!" She cried out gripping the bed sheets with both hands when I slipped a finger into her wet entrance. I then started moving my finger in and out of her while continuing to lick her until she had her first orgasm. I stopped and got up and removed her top and her bra revealing her full breasts and hard nipples then removed my jeans and underwear. She sat up and gasped as she saw my special member and how hard it was. "Come here." She smiled and I did what she told me then without any warning she took my special member into her mouth and started sucking while moving her heard up and down my shaft as well as licking under the head which made me grip he hair and start moaning myself. "Fuck Tohru that feels so good." I managed to say then she grabbed my sac and started gently massaging which made me even closer to cumming into her throat. "I want you to cum in my mouth Kyo." She said -well more like demanded it- and I could only nod as I felt my orgasm getting closer. "Oh fuck yes Tohru!" I screamed out as I shot into her mouth and her swallowing every last bit of me and even licking the excess off. "Lay down now." I commanded and she did then opened her legs wide for me. I eagerly went between her legs and trusted my special member into her wet entrance and loving how warm she felt when I was fully in her. I started at a slow pace and got on my knees never pulling fully out of her then reached between us and started fingering her clit and watching her start to moan louder as well as wrapping her legs around my waist. I started to feel her tighten up around my special member along with her getting wetter and I knew that her second orgasm wasn't that far away. "KYO!" She cried out when she reached orgasm number two and I just kept fingering her but picked up the pace to the point the bed was squeaking and the headboard was banging against the which encouraged me to go faster. "Harder Kyo please!" She moaned and I did just what she said because I took both of my hands and placed them on either side of her hips then started going into her deeper and harder. She cried out every time I trusted in to her and she came about three more times and then I felt myself getting harder as I was getting close to cumming again. "Oh god yes!" We both screamed as she came for the sixth time and I came along with her for my second orgasm then I couldn't help but cum inside of her then I pulled out and flopped next to her as we were both sweat-drenched and smiling at each other.

-Tohru's P.O.V.-

'My god that was amazing' I though to myself as we both shook a little from the after shocks. "Kyo that was absolutely fantastic!" I smiled at him as I remembered feeling his warm seed shot into me and into my mouth. "I only aim to please you ." He smiled back then got up and held out his hand for me. 'Oh my god I can't believe I'm going to marry him and become his wife.' I thought then got excited about how I'm going to marry my soul mate. I grabbed his hand and her pulled me up but I didn't realize the full extent of our love making really was because when I got up my legs felt like noodles and I almost fell if it wasn't for Kyo quickly grabbing me and helping me stand. "Come on lets go get cleaned up then go to sleep OK." I just nodded and we walked into the shower and cleaned up each other then got out and dried ourselves then -worrying about the clothes later- climbed into bed and embraced each other as we drifted off into sleep blissfully.

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 5:Time Set

OK school starts for me on Monday so this might be the last chapter for awhile but don't worry OK because whenever I get the time I will update. Thank god I'm gonna be a senior this school yeah and no more high school after this year. Love you all and thanks for reading and commenting on my story.

As I heard the alarm go off I woke up and the memories of last night suddenly flooded back to me and I smiled then remembered that Kyo had to go to the doSjo today and that it was my day off. I'm a manager at a pet store (ironic isn't it) but I still love my job. "Kyo wake up baby." I gently nudged him and whispered into his ear softly. "Five more minuets." He said stubbornly then rolled over so that his back was facing me. "No. You have to be at the dojo today remember?" I sighed nudging him a bit more harder. "Fine. I'm up." He sighed after making an incoherent noise then swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up still half asleep. I got up myself and out of bed finally able to stand on my own two feet without help then went to pick up the clothes of the night before. "Are you coming with me or are you going to be busy today?" He asked stretching then yawned. "Yes I'm coming with you this time and plus its my day off what else am I going to do." I smiled then placed the dirty clothes into the hamper in the corner of our room and then went up to our closet getting his clothes and mine out for the day. "You act like my wife already." He teased smirking at me. 'Better get used to it.' I thought to myself and then went to the drawers and out on a pair of panties and a bra then got a pair of boxers out for Kyo. "Get dressed OK. I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast if you need me." I smiled after I finished getting dressed in a simple jeans and t-shirt attire with deep purple socks then made my way to the kitchen to start breakfast. After I cooked some eggs,pancakes,bacon, and sausage I piled it on two plates then set them down on the table and went to get the butter and maple syrup when I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms go around my waist. "Morning beautiful." I heard Kyo whisper into my ear and I turned around to kiss him then set the syrup and butter on the table. "Morning yourself sexy." I smiled then he sat down pulling me along with him into his lap then dug in with his free hand. "Can you let me go so I can eat my own breakfast please?" I asked sweetly and he unwillingly let me go so I could eat my own breakfast. "Wow babe you are an amazing cook." He said after taking a big gulp of milk. "Thank you." I smiled always loving when I get a complement on my cooking. As I looked at the time ob the clock hanging on the wall it said it was half past eight and we had to be there in twelve minuets before the kids start coming in. "Kyo c'mon we have to get going." I smiled at him and he nodded then finished the last of his breakfast as did I and I quickly gathered up the dirty dishes then cleaned them. "Relax Tohru it only takes us no more than five minuets to get down there." He said soothingly. "I know but I like to get there early." I sighed. He only nodded then held out his hand for me to take. "I love the way that ring looks on you Tohru." He said softly, admiring the ring that sat proudly on my left ring finger. "I know. I do too." I smiled then he pulled me into his side and we walked to the car. "After you babe." He smiled at me letting me go to opening the car door for me. Once I slid in and put my seat belt on he closed the door then got in himself and started the car. Once we finally arrived we just relaxed but not for long before he had to go change to look what he calls 'sensai like' which for some reason always made me giggle. So I found a seat ans sat down and he came out then opened the dojo's doors with a smile on his face. "We are officially ready for the kids now." He smiled practically beaming with pride. We still really only teach Sohma children but its still fun watching them trying to do some of the thing they see Kyo do. "Hello." Said a very familiar blonde that just so happened to hop into the dojo along with two other familiar people. "Momiji,Ritsu, and Mitsuru!" I cried happily jumping up to hug them while Kyo just stood there dumbfounded. "Hell~o Tohru!" Momiji happily sang while giving me a big hug then I was greeted by Ritsu and Mitsuru. "Take this out back if you four are gonna talk OK. The kids are going to start coming soon." Kyo almost hissed switching over to sensai-mode. We just nodded and headed to the back where we sat down and happily chatted. "So when is the big day Tohru?" Ritsu asked eying my ring. "I don't know yet to be honest Ritsu-kun." I shrugged. "Well at least he finally popped the question thou." He smiled warmly at me and I returned his smile. "Oh I know when you and Kyo should get married. "Momiji said bouncing up and down. "And what do you suggest Momiji-kun?" I smiled and laughed to myself at how he never really changed since when I first meet him. "You should have it in a few months from now on the main house's property because the cherry blossoms will be falling soon." He suggested with a huge smile on his face. "That's right I forgot about that. That would be a really for a wedding." I said thoughtfully and without any of us realizing that Kyo was leaning against the door frame he sudden;y walked up to us with a huge smile on his face and looked me strait in the eyes. "Your right that would be a great wedding and very hard to top," he said then paused only to nod to himself. "That's it then we have our date now we only need to get the cake,your dress,my tux,and send out the invitations. "He continues but he seemed more like he was talking to himself but he quickly gave me a kiss then hurried back into the dojo sorting things out for our wedding. "Well that was easier than I though it would be." Mitsuru said after being quite for so long. "It seems like we have a lot to do than." I smiled then made a mental-note to call Uo-chan and Hanajima-chan tonight so we could go dress chopping soon . 'This is going to be fun and the most exciting time of my life.' I sighed in contentment then we spent the remainder of the time talking while Kyo taught.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 6:On Our Way

As Kyo finished up teaching and I quickly called Hanajima-chan and Uo-chan to meet me in about an hour so we could go to Yuki's older brother's clothing store and say 'Hi' to Mine-chan. "Well we better get going then before its to late." Ritsu-kun said then then we all got up. "So you guys finally done blabbing on about whatever you guys were talking about?" Kyo smiled with his arms crossed and his face sweat soaked from teaching. "Yes Kyo-kun we're done talking." Momiji sighed. "Kyo is a meanie." Momiji whispered to me then pouted. "Ritsu what did you mean 'before its to late' anyway?" Kyo asked walking towards us. "Oh Mitsuru and I have a date tonight and our reservation is in a few hours but it takes us an hour to get there plus you get a better table if you get there early." He explained then fixed his shirt (no he doesn't wear kimonos any more but instead gave them to the Sohma women instead). "Oh well have fun then." I smiled at them and gave them goodbye hugs. " C'mon Momiji we promised Haru-kun that we would get over to his place on time." Ritsu sighed then took Mitsuru's hand in his. "Fine but Haru-kun better have soda unlike last time I went over there." He complained but followed them after giving me a hug. So after we all said our goodbyes Kyo sighed in relief after a hard day of work. "Sensai better be lucky I do this for him." Kyo smiled the yawned while running a hand through his damp orange hair. "He is trust me Kyo." I smiled then kissed him watching his crimson eyes go wide from the unexpected kiss then slowly close and feeling his body relax. "Lets go home OK." Kyo smiled softly then went to get our things from inside the dojo.

~About an hour later~

"Hey Tohru-chan you ready?" Uo-chan sighed while waiting for me along with Hanajima-chan. "Yes." I replied back after I took a shower and did my make up a little. "Yes lets go and maybe get some onigiri to." Hanajima-chan said smiling a bit at the thought of getting lunch while we're out. "Whatever you three have fun but if Tohru comes back hurt in anyway I won't be afraid to get you two." Kyo smiled sneaking up behind me to kiss my cheek down to the nape of my neck. "C'mon we're leaving now before you two make a little orange-haired baby." Uo-chan sighed out in frustration then grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Kyo's grasp. "We're be back in about three hours so why don't you invite sensai over so you too can hang out?" I suggested to Kyo as we left the house. "I hope I can find the right one mom." I thought to myself and leaned against the window in Uo-chan's car that Kureno-kun bought her for their first year wedding anniversary.

Sorry I don't update a lot but I do it when I can and lately I've been busy thanks to me finding out I'm pregnant in the middle of February and getting engaged to my boyfriend of four years on valentine's day without knowing I was but I'm just giving you guys a heads up since my little girl is due in November I'll probably update more along with my other story also but enjoy this chapter


	8. Chapter 7: Excited Ayame

~Back At the House/Kyo's P.O.V.~

As I just got done with my cold shower to help cool me down from Tohru's departure I took a peek at the clock as I exited the master bathroom into our room. "Damn she's only been gone for an hour." I thought to myself then decided to throw off the towel that already clung loosely to my waist and climb into bed for a short power nap.

~An hour an a half later~

I woke with a start as I had one of those annoying dreams that your falling for some reason. "Hi sleeping beauty." I heard someone say from the doorjamb and smiled as I thought it was Tohru but as I looked it was Haru there with a smirk on his face. "Haru thee hell are you doing here!" I yelled but secretly thanked that when I woke up I was still entangled in the covers so my special member or anything like that showing. "I came here because I got bored and saw you wasn't at the dojo so I came here oh and by the way your front door was unlocked. You should really lock it and Rin is with me too so hurry up and get dressed." He said then left and I heard the living room TV turn on. "Damn it Haru." I cursed under my breath. So I complied and got dressed then walked out into the living room to see those two sitting on the couch. "Jeans and a t-shirt really?" Rin asked obviously annoyed for some reason. "Hey don't like it get out then." I simply said then sighed as Haru glared at me for being rude to Rin. "So when is the wedding?" Haru asked relaxed and I chocked on the water I got and almost spit out the gulp I had in my mouth. "What who fucking told you?!" I asked getting on the defense ready to kill whoever told theses two. "I was joking but really you proposed to her?" He asked and I nodded regaining my composure. "Congrats then." Rin said with an actual smile on her face and Haru nodded while stuffing his face with some popcorn he made. "So who else knows?" Haru asked after swallowing the food and asked me with a curious look on his normally calm face. "Ritsu, Momiji, Mitsuru, Hanajima, and Uo-chan." I listed and they gave me a dumbfounded look. "And we weren't told first?" Rin said with real hurt in her voice since over time Tohru and her have become close friends. "Hey don't pull that bullshit over me because they all found out by accident." I quickly stated annoyed of their company already. "Oh." Haru said then shrugged it off, "So when are you gonna tell everyone else then?" He continued and I had to think about that for a moment. "Soon I guess since the wedding is in a few months." I shrugged. "Alright cool." They both said smiling then I joined them on the couch and watched TV with them.

~Ayame's shop/Tohru's P.O.V.~

As we entered the parking lot I suddenly got nervous and felt butterflies in my stomach. "Relaxe alright." Uo-chan smiled warmly at me while holding the door open for Hanajima-chan and I while also locking up her car by the key chain she had. "Well hello Tohru-kun and friends." Mine-chan greeted bowing slightly. We all returned her greeting with our own bowing a bit also. "Ayame, Tohru is here with Uo-chan and Hanajima is here." She announced and he came out giving us all hugs and greeting us all. "Hell~o." He smiled then gave us a suspicious look. "We're here because Kyo proposed to me and the wedding is in a few months so I'm here to get my dress." I happily explained to him and he started jumping up in down excited for the idea of designing my wedding dress. "Tohru have you told everybody about this happy news?" He asked and I shook my head no. "Can I please?" Mine-chan asked and Uo-chan interrupted, "Hey let her tell everyone. It's her news not yours." She told Mine-chan and I just started telling her that it was OK and I also told her who knew so not many people not know that we're engaged.

Thanks everyone for reviewing everyone and hope you like this chapter. Please continue to read and enjoy ^_^


	9. Chapter 8: The Dress

Author's Note:

sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been depressed. I lost the baby at around 6 months and I just went into a depression in which I didn't want to write or do anything but I'm better now and I hope I still have you guys waiting for this ^_^

Mine-Chan just nodded and understood what I said then told me that its best to tell everyone soon so Kyo and I can get everything settled. "Alright." I simply nodded and smiled. "So what type of dress are you looking for?" She asked me and I blushed not knowing what to say but I just picked up a near by bridal magazine and flipped through it pointing out the one I like best until Ayame-kun popped up. "No Tohru-kun I know what you need and that is not it," He paused then taking the magazine from me and setting it back down he continued "Oh and by the way why am I just now hearing about your engagement to Kyon-Kyon." He pouted using Kyo's nickname that he knows Kyo hates. "W-well we're going to tell everyone soon but we just want to get things settled right now." I said slightly panicking then he just hugged me and nodded. "Alright then lets get started already. Kyo is probably bored out of his mind right now." Uo-chan said slightly pleased but knew if we took to long he would come and get me. Ayame-kun agreed then grabbed me by the wrist and led me to where he kept the fabrics at. "I'm getting a custom made dress?!" I half asked and half exclaimed but I only got a smile from him taking that as a 'yes'. Nothing else was said before he took down my measurements and going to the fabrics picking out a ivory satin fabric along with an ivory lace fabric. "This will be done in a week an a half because only the best for someone marrying into the family and that I owe a great deal to." He smiled kindly then winked at Mine-chan and I knew that their relationship was going great especially after the curse was broken they started to grow closer and eventually became a couple. "Th-thank you Aya-kun." I smiled feeling very grateful and blessed that he was doing this for me. "I'm doing his as a gift for you Tohru so don't think you need to pay me with money. The only payment I want from you is to keep being you and smiling alright." He answered to my unspoken question. I bowed to him thanking hi again as i knew we had to leave now because when Ayame-kun gets started on a new project he dosen't like to be bothered until its done. So we said our goodbyes and he dissapeared into his office with Mine-chan right behind him helping carry the fabric into his ofice. "Well that was surely unexpected yet great surprise.": Hanajima-chan commented then turned around to the exit. "She must be hungry," Uo-chan nodded then her own stomach grumbled and she blushed embarrased. "Please let me cook you dinner." I smiled gently and they both said 'fine'. We soon all climbed into Uo-chan's car and started to head home.

~At the House/Kyo's P.O.V.~

I looked at the clock and noticed that they have been gone for nearly three hours. I started to panic a little and worry that something had happened to them especially about half an hour ago Haru and Rin went to thier home. I was about to go and get her or atleast make sure she was okay with a phone call but going to see her would put me more at ease until I heard that damn yankee's car pull up into the driveway and hearing their footsteps coming up the pathway. I quickly opened up the door revealing my Tohru about to open the door and surprising her...TBCS


End file.
